1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery positive cover and more particularly to a battery positive cover for covering a battery terminal of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-167810 discloses a battery positive cover that is used to protect terminal of an electric wire that is connected with a battery terminal. The battery positive cover has a protection part for covering the terminal of the electric wire and a mounting part mounted on the periphery of the electric wire near the terminal. The protection part is made of a soft material, whereas the mounting part is made of a hard material. The protection part and the mounting part are formed integrally. The mounting part has a body with an open surface that is sufficiently large to receive the electric wire. The mounting part also has a cover that is hinged integrally with the body. The cover can be rotated relative to the body to close the open surface of the body so that the electric wire can be held between the body and the cover of the mounting part.
The cover must be opened and closed in a complicated manner to mount the above-described battery positive cover on the periphery of the electric wire near the terminal that will be connected with the battery post. More particularly, the must cover pivot around a hinge, and there is a possibility that the hinged cover will interfere with the body of the battery. Additionally, the cover cannot be closed easily when the operation space is small. Consequently the mounting operation is unfavorable.
The invention has been made in view of the above-described problem. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a battery positive cover that allows a mounting operation to be performed easily.